Conventionally, most bowlers wear a wrist supporting apparatus for imparting to a ball an appropriate roll and a spin in order to make curved path line that is efficient in striking pins. Recently, such wrist supporting apparatus have been developed in various designs and functions. For example, the Korean Patent registration No. 100254116000, which was invented by the applicant of the present invention, has disclosed a wrist supporting apparatus comprising a hand pad having a plurality of recessions thereon; a center panel of a circular shape that engages with said recessions of said hand pad by means of a ball elastically supported by a spring; and a wing nut that secures said hand pad, said center panel and a vertical angle adjusting means through a aperture formed thereon. For another example; the Korean Utility Model registration No. 2001654800000 has disclosed a wrist supporting apparatus, which is provided with a vertical angle adjusting means comprising a threaded shaft rotatably installed through a case in a longitudinal direction of a wrist pad; a slider having a threaded hole therein engaging with said threaded shaft so that the slider linearly moves in response to the rotation of said threaded shaft; a plate having fixing holes, which is securely attached to said slider; and a locking plate pivotally fixed to a hand pad by a hinge.
As described above, most wrist supporting apparatus for bowling are provided with a connecting means and an angle adjusting means. However, the connecting means and the angle adjusting means should be slightly readjusted even after wearing them.